Hetalia Movie Night
by Super Shadow21
Summary: Once a week the Axis Powers and the Allies get together to watch movies. What could go wrong? TAKING REQUESTS! :)


**Hetalia Movie Night**

**A.N – S'up, guys? It's the awesome SUPER SHADOW21 here! I'd thought I'd introduce myself to first time readers. :) Now, are you ready for a ride through awesome?! I new you where. Anyway here's my first Hetalia fanfic! Enjoy. Disclaimer – Nope… *****sits in emo corner***

**Chapter one – Horror Night**

**~X~**

It was the middle of spring. The cherry blossoms were in full bloom and the spring night was warm and peace- "AAAAAHHHHHH! CANADA, DUDE, HOLD ME!" came an American voice from inside the Japanese stile house. I stand corrected.

"No! What the bloody hell is wrong with them?! Drive while you still can!" Another voice called out, though this one had a British accent. "No, don't make out! Your sitting ducks!"

"Ve~ England's right." An Italian said sounding scared. "Run-a, while you still have the chance!"

"Italy, sit down!" A German yelled.

"Damnit, America! Get off my lap!" A Canadian said (read: whispered).

Inside the house ten men were sitting down on the couch, watching a horror movie and eating food from all over the world. There were rice balls with sushi, burgers and fries, escargot and frog's legs, jammy dodgers and tea, pasta, and wurst.

The chainsaw murderer sliced the blond girl in half, earning a (manly) scream form the American blond sitting on the lap of the Canadian shaking in terror. "D-dudes, can we stop watching this now?" the American asked and the Canadian nodded in agreement with his older twin.

"No, America." The Brit said, sipping his tea. "It was _your_ idea to watch this. Now watch it."

"I don't see what the problem is, aru." Said the Chinese man sitting next to the Canadian. "I've seen much more scary stuff at my place."

America squeaked. Hiding his face in-between his brother's neck and shoulder. "D-did you survi-…?"

The American was cut off when a Russian man 'whoop'ed as the murderer grabbed a pipe and started to beat a young man to death with it. "Da, da! Teach him what happens when you don't become one with mother Russia!" the Brit and long haired blond man sitting on either side of the Russian scooted over quite a lot eyeing the Russian, who was staring at the screen with a wide grin, wearily.

"I think you've had enough vodka, Russia." The longhaired Frenchman said, reaching over to take the bottle out of the others hands.

Russia turned to him, a creepy dark aura surrounding him. "What was that, France? It was nothing, da? I'm just hearing things, da?"

Frances eyes widened and he leaned back. "T-that's right, mon ami. I didn't say anything…"

The aura disappeared and the taller blond smiled. "That's what I thought."

France nodded, shaking in terror, as he backed further away from the Russian. Only to fall off the couch he was sitting on. "Ow," he said, rubbing his behind, "My adorable tushy…"

The Brit rolled his eyes at his remark. "There is nothing adorable about your 'tushy', frog."

France put on his 'rape face' and laughed. "Ohonhonhonhon… If you really think that, Angleterre, then why did I catch you checking it out the other day, Hmm?"

England chocked on his tea. "I was _not_ 'checking it out', you lying, good for nothing frog!"

"Hey, dudes, can you guys shut it for a minute? I'm tying to over-react dramatically here." America said flatly before turning back to the movie. Only to scream like a five-year-old girl when the murder began to hack some blond guy apart with an axe.

The German, who was sitting next to America, winced in pain at the shrill scream. "Mine Gott America, did you have to scream that loud?"

America crossed his arms over his chest and pouted. "Yes, why?"

The German looked slightly worried at that. "But, even Italy can't squeal that high when he's scared…"

"Or anyother time, am I right?" America said with a wink and a smirk.

Everyone was silent. The only sound coming from the movie as they stared at the blond German, who was flushed a bright red.

Clearing his throat Germany looked back to the movie. "Let's not go into mine and Italy's personal life right now, ja?"

Now everyone, with the exception of the Italian brunette who was blissfully unaware of the looks his boyfriend was getting from the rest of the group and Japan who already new of his friends relationship, now had a look of shock on their faces.

"Well…" Canada said/whispered, "That's one way to come out…"

"Yeah- OH DEAR GOD, WHY?!" America's response was cut off but the severed head of the main character flying toward the screen.

"The end?" was written in blood on the TV screen and then the credits stared to play. But the men ignored this as they chased the terrified American through the house, trying to calm him down.

Canada sighed and rubbed his ear. Everyone once again ignored him. And to top it all off his eardrum had been abused by America's screams.

Mr. Kunamatata, Canada's polar bear, pulled at his sleave. "Who are you?" He asked.

Canada sighed and answered, "I'm Canada, your owner."

**~X~**

**A.N - So did you like it? Was it funny?! I hope it was, anyway sorry this chapter was so short. The next chapter hopefully wont be this short. Anyway, until next time. SUPER OUT!**


End file.
